Je suis une fille banale
by PeopleU
Summary: Tous ce passe après la guerre contre Gaïa, avec les enfants des 7. C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille, Amélia qui fera une belle rencontre mais les différences les opposes complètement et ne pourra malheureusement partir pour combattre la nouvelle menace malgré qu'elle soit puissante alors que son amour lui, partira. Comment vont-ils réagirent lors de leur retrouvaille ?


**Bonjour tous le monde ! Voilà c'est ma toute première histoire ! Donc merci de comprendre s'il y a des petits problèmes je chercher que l'amélioration donc tous les conseils/critiques seront les bienvenue ! **

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prologue .

Je suis une fille banale, enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à présent. Brune coupé en carrée plongeant avec des yeux bruns/jaunes/verts, de taille moyenne du haut de mes 14 ans avec de légères formes. Tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Pas de dyslexie ni d'hyperactivité, enfin je n'étais pas considérée comme telle. Je vis dans une famille ou je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Une mère, un père, une sœur à oui et mon chien. Cependant, depuis un mois tous ce passaient, comment dire, jamais comme prévue : mes notes chutaient à vue d'œil, je me disputais avec tous le monde, même avec ma meilleure amie ! Je me sentais mal dans ma tête, dans ma peau, rien n'allait. Ma famille ne comprenait pas ce que j'avais, même moi je n'aurais su l'expliquer !

Un jour comme tous les autres, j'étais de corvée de pain le matin à 6h45. Je marchais d'un pas lent, la tête regardant par terre avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles pensant au jour où j'aurais une aventure palpitante qui ce finirait bien, au jour où je serais enfin bien dans ma peau, au jour ou certaines personnes seront amis avec moi pour ce que je suis et pas pour ce qu'ils voient. Je sortais de la boulangerie pour rentrer chez moi, après quelques mètres je crue que l'on m'avait appelée, je me retournais, personne. Mon imagination comme d'habitude. Je continuais à marcher quand quelqu'un m'interpela :

«- Excusez moi jeune fille, vous avez fait tombé ça, il me tendit un trousseau de clefs.

Je regardais dans ma poche, celles-ci étaient encore la.

« - Euh, ce n'est pas les miennes. »

C'était un homme grand habillé d'un grand manteau jaune à carreaux vraiment très laid à mon goût. Il avait un visage carré avec des traits très marqués et des légères rides aux coins des yeux. Quand j'atteignis enfin ses yeux, ils étaient jaunes ! Comme ça veste, mais ils brillaient étonnamment !

« - A vraiment ? En êtes- vous sûre ? Il me regarda avec insistance avec un sourire avec des teintes de sadisme.

- Oui j'en suis sûr. »

Sûr cette phrase je m'en allais d'un pas beaucoup plus pressé que pour l'allé. Je me retournais pour voir où étais notre homme, il me suivait a une distance raisonnable, mais vu la taille de ses jambes il me rattraperait en un rien de temps.

Je pressais donc le pas, à 100 mètre de chez moi toujours avec mes deux baguettes de pains, je sentis un souffle dans la nuque découverte car nous étions en Mai. Je pris l'une des baguettes en main, me retourna et donnant un violant coup de baguette au visage du grand homme qui m'avait suivit jusque là. Je commençais à courir pour rentrer chez moi, en arrivant au tournant vers ma rue mais un autre homme tous comme l'autre sauf qu'il avait une grande veste à carreaux de couleur violette. Je ne pu donc passé par la sauf que c'était ma seule entrée. J'ai donc été obligée de continuer de trottiner, mais je savais que c'était désespéré.

Je commençais sérieusement à avoir peur, je ne pouvais pas les attaqués ils étaient bien trop grand et il ne me restait plus qu'une baguette de pain. Je me retournais à mes risques et périls, ils n'étaient plus là. Je m'arrêtais donc de courir et marchais à reculons. Quand quelqu'un me cria : « Attention Amélia ! ». Je me retournai brusquement quand je vis le grand homme vêtu de jaune, j'étais totalement effrayé et impossible de bouger. Puis soudain, plus rien. Noir…

* * *

**Merci si vous êtes arrivé jusque là ! J'ai déjà commencé le deuxième chapitre seulement si mon début d'histoire vous plait voila merci a tous ! Biz'**

**PeopleU**


End file.
